


Easy Space

by Nourgelitnius (Ladysarah)



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysarah/pseuds/Nourgelitnius
Summary: Separating my Bobbie/Alex ficlets from everything else as it appears there will be no end in sight.The first three are cross-posted from Tales From The Belt. All fics will contain pertinent spoiler warnings in the notes at the beginning of the fic. Pay attention if you don't want to be spoiled.





	1. I'm Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Nemesis Games spoilers pertaining to Alex's background.

Alex doesn’t want to admit it. Doesn't want to face this part of his psyche. But he’s in the habit these days of being more honest with himself. Reflecting on his actions more. Trying to be better.

His last relationship crashed and burned, mainly due to him. He screwed it up. Sure, he wasn’t happy staying on Mars, but he’s the one who self-destructed. He’s the one who took off without so much as a second thought. He’s the one who had an affair while on duty. He’s the one who couldn’t face himself and how he felt enough to have an honest conversation with the woman he claimed to love.

And he ruined it. 

But Bobbie....Bobbie is without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to him, bar none, and he’s terrified of how he might screw this up. 

She’s laying next to him in his small bed, arm slung over his chest as her leg wraps around his. Her eyes are closed, more relaxed than he thinks he has ever seen her, and her breathing even. 

A breath, then two, and her eyes slowly flutter open.

“Alex, go to sleep.” She closes her eyes again, slumping against him a little more. The next time they stop at Tycho they are going to refit his room to make it bigger, like Holden’s and Naomi’s, and he’s almost sad at the thought. On the one hand, a bigger bed will make for better sleeping. On the other, being crammed into one small bed has its perks. 

“In a minute,” he whispers as his fingers trail down her back.

She shifts closer before turning her entire body around to lay on her other side, facing away from him, dragging his arm around her waist as she moves. If she were anyone else he’d be picking apart her reasoning for the move, facing away from him after they’d been so intimate, but he knows her well enough by now to know how much she moves when she sleeps.

“Out with it.” Her voice is laced with sleep, but she’s on the verge of being completely awake, so he sighs and tucks himself more firmly against her, letting his lips trail over her naked shoulder. 

“Talissa.”

She hums and he can feel it vibrate through her body. “What about her?”

“I don’t-” he gives a light cough and tightens the arm around her waist. “I don’t want to ruin us like I ruined my marriage.”

A beat passes, and then another, and he’s worried that for all the talking they do, for all that they understand each other, he’s gone a touch too far. That he’s finally made her realize what a mistake it is to be involved with him. Then she moves on to her back, forcing him to the edge of the bed, and looks him dead in the eye, expression open and awake.

“You aren’t the same man you used to be, Alex.” 

He want’s to believe her so badly. But back then, he was aware, on some level, of what he was doing, how wrong it was, and yet he did it anyway. And he wants to believe he won’t do it again, but how will he ever really know for sure?

Her hand cups his jaw, thumb caressing his cheek, pulling him from his thoughts.

“You don’t have to choose between me and the Roci, Alex.” Her thumb starts tracing his lips. “I knew about Talissa from the beginning. I knew about the affair. Alex, I know you. I’m not afraid.” 

His heart blooms with warmth. He’s never believed in himself the way she believes in him, but he’s starting to understand that maybe he doesn’t need to as long as she is by his side, on deck with him. 

He dips his head to kiss her palm and smiles reassuringly at her. 

“I might need some remindin’ at times.” She smiles and turns back onto her side, closing her eyes as she shifts.

“Whenever you need. Just get some sleep. You need to be up in four hours and we’re nothing if our pilot hasn’t gotten enough sleep.” 

He settles onto his back and closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth of their bodies nestled together in the small bed. 

He might be afraid, but she isn’t. Somehow that’s enough for now.


	2. Driving the Razorback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @the-roci: Was thinking of a Modern AU with Cas and Bobbie driving down the west side high way in a gifted sports car. Didn't who else to share that with. I love them so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Nemesis Games.

Bobbie doesn’t know what to do with the car she’s been given, but knows Alex would love to take it for a drive. He’s been driving and flying for so long, she doesn’t know who else would appreciate it as much as he would. So she offers to let him drive it to dinner and watches as he gives a slow whistle and starts caressing the older car. Sure she hasn’t seen much of him in the last couple of years, but she should have known he would have this reaction.

And it glides under his hand. Every lane change and curve is handled like silk. The wind is blowing through her hair (well, as much as it can blow through her tight functional bun) and he’s taken off his tuque to let his curls fly, fluffing up the longer they drive. Bobbie knows it will be a mess when they finally park, but for now, he looks a little wild, glasses on and his smile wide as he yeehaws through another lane change.

When they pull off the highway to make it to the restaurant she had heard about from Chrisjen, things are a lot quieter and they get the chance to talk more, whispering in the quiet of the stop lights, and smiling as they tell stories about their lives.

The bar they sit at in the restaurant isn’t much louder, despite the time of evening they arrive, so the talking continues. Sitting close enough that their legs sometimes touch, but not close enough that they can’t both enjoy their meal.

She gets the feeling that if they had been outside of the city she would have loved to find an outcropping and parked. Not for the usual reason (the thought of doing that drawing the smallest blush, a feeling creeping around the edges of her mind in a way she hasn’t felt for a long time) but to listen to him talk for hours. About his life, about the Roci crew, about the things he’s seen. And she would reveal herself in turn, feeling like she could tell him anything without judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me in my [trashcan](http://www.nourgelitnius.tumblr.com) if you're so inclined.


	3. Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @whenimaunicorn asked: Bobbie x Alex "Cowboy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague Spoiler for at least Caliban's War.

“Wait, so you’re telling me,” Bobbie turned around in her seat on the deck to get a better look at Alex as he double checked their route was free and clear, “that most cowboys were gay?”

Alex chuckled. He always loved sharing that bit of history with people who hadn’t grown up in the Mariner Valley.

“Or Bi or Pan, yeah.”

“Wasn’t that not allowed at the time? What century was that?”

“The good ol’ nineteenth. They were still pretty closed-minded at the time, but who could stop them from doing what they wanted on a five hundred mile run out in the middle of the boonies with only themselves and the cows for company?”

Bobbie chuckled as she turned back into her seat. “How do you even know this?”

“When I was a kid one of my neighbors loved old Cowboy poetry. Used to read it to his husband while he was sick. Ma would send me over with the groceries when they were having a bad day. I’d sit and listen for a while before headin’ home for chores.”

Bobbie couldn’t help the soft aww that escaped her. The image of a child version of Alex, sweet eyes and big smile, that Mariner Valley drawl coming through loud and clear, learning about the cowboy’s of Earth while avoiding chores, was endearing.

“Used t’ love hearin’ about cowboys. Even begged my mom for one of those cowboy hats for my birthday. Wore it every day for a couple years until my head got too big.”

They bother erupted into laughter as Bobbie stood up from her seat, giving her back a stretch as she started for the stairs.

“Did you have one of those little vests as well?”

Alex smirked, an evil glint coming to his eye. “Nah, but I did have a fine pair of chaps. Grew out of them, too.” He gave his eyebrows a suggestive wiggle.

Bobbie let her hand graze over his shoulder as she walked by, humming to herself. She stepped behind his chair and let her hands follow the chairs straps down his chest, bringing her lips close to his ear as he turned to try to get a look at her.

“Maybe it’s time to get another pair, yeah?”

She could hear his stumbled gasps as she backed away and climbed down the stairs to get herself a bulb of something sweet and cold from the mess.

Yeah, she thought, definitely going to need something cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me in my [trashcan](http://www.nourgelitnius.tumblr.com) if you're so inclined.


	4. It Was All Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Whenimaunicorn is to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely vague spoilers for Nemesis Games.

She'd looked so beautiful standing there that he couldn't help himself, sneaking in a picture to take with him long after they'd left port. Something of her to take with him after he'd left the shore behind.

The time they've spent together before now hadn't been the happiest. World politics, rogue navy commanders, people trying to destroy the world. They’d faced the worst humanity had to offer. But this, her smile and laugh while taking in the simplest of life's pleasures, is something he wants to take with him.

The crew had landed in San Juan less than a week ago to get some structural work done on his girl, and he'd begrudgingly handed over the metaphorical keys to Sam before dragging his bag to the hotel Johnson had put them up in for their stay.

As expected, Jim and Naomi had taken off to take in the island, beach bags in hand and laughing. Amos had taken off not long after to God know's where. And that left him all alone with not much to do.

He'd rested the entire first day, caught up on that noir series that had been getting a lot of buzz, but he'd had no time to watch. He'd replied to emails and checked with his cousins on Facebook, seeing who was getting married, who was having babies, who had died.

The second day, he'd taken to the street, trying to find something to take his mind off of his ship and her repairs. He'd stumbled upon some interesting little museums and boutique shops that held the usual tourist fare. He'd grabbed a couple of postcards for Min, promising himself he would write a quick note and post them before he left port.

He'd barely woken on the third day when Bobbie's face had lit up his phone. She was in town, she'd said, doing some work for Chrisjen at Fort Buchanan.

"Wanna keep me from going out of my mind?" She'd asked, her accent coming through clearly.

He'd picked her up outside the base gates, dressed in civies and more relaxed than he'd seen her in a long time. She'd directed him to a dinner not far away from where they'd feasted on some fruit, coffee, and cheese, accompanied by something close to French Bread that appeared to be popular. They'd caught each other up on what had been happening in their lives in the last three years since they'd seen each other before leaving a generous tip and taking off to sight see.

And so they'd found themselves tasting some local helado out of sugar cones, standing against a wall almost as yellow as her shirt.

He's still looking at the picture on his phone when she comes up next to him. Her fingers lace through his and she tugs, pulling him along after her. He can feel the simultaneous lightening and sinking in his chest. The way her skin against his feels soft and warm and ignites in him the need for human contact and companionship. Her strong fingers almost daring him to try to let go, like she needs this just as much as he does.

"Is this okay?" She's looking at him from behind her long lashes, a light blush on her cheeks.

He leaves in two days. Again to spend his life on the sea, traversing the world with the best ship he's ever sailed and the best crew he's ever known. She'll be gone by the time they've finally gotten their sea legs back under them, and he craves asking her to come with them. To spend her days on the bridge with him, eyes on the horizon and never more than ten feet away from each other.

Instead they have this. And for now, he'll take anything he can get.

"It's just fine, Darlin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me in my [trashcan](http://www.nourgelitnius.tumblr.com) if you're so inclined.


	5. What’s A Little Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for @perrinmywolf on tumblr for the Expanse Exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the end of season 3. No book spoilers.

Bobbie’s never been good at taking care of herself. She understands that her body is a tool, and a deadly one at that. But patience, especially when taking things easy during the recovery period, is not a virtue she appears to possess. So when she stands from the rowing machine after her work out and sees the dotting of blood on the stomach of her shirt, she doesn’t think it’s anything that needs to be taken care of right away and instead of going right to the infirmary, goes in search of a bulb of something to drink.

The moment she opens the door to the hall, the smell of battered, cooked fish hits her nose and she takes a deep breath. The smell reminds her of a kiosk she used to frequent in Londres Nova that made the best fish tacos she’d ever had, and her mouth begins to salivate. She walks into the mess to find Alex puttering around as he softly sings some song to himself while he cooks.

“Please tell me you made enough for two.” She asks as she makes her way to the cupboard, picking up a cup, and fills it with some tea, smiling at the man before her.

“Of course I did. What kind of Martian do ya take me for?” He pulls the fish out of the oven and places it on the counter before turning to face her, smile on his face. His eyes drop and he stills. The smile falters a touch as he spots the blood on her shirt. “Been to the gym?”

She can see the muscle on his jaw, partially hidden behind his beard, tick softly. She knows he’s holding back. Trying not to push her or get angry with her. It’s not his usual style and he must sense she wouldn’t stand for it anyway, but she knows there’s a part of him that can’t help but worry over everyone. The man can’t help but try to protect everyone.

It’s endearing.

“It’s nothing much. Might have worked too hard this time to finish that last set. I was going to go to the med bay as soon as I got a bulb but I smelled your cooking and figured it was worth bleeding a little over.”

Alex flushes, that smile is back and lilting to one side, and even though she knows the subject hasn’t truly been dropped he starts telling her about where the recipe came from and how he haggled down the price of the fish at their last stop, even though they can afford it now. Everything feels back to normal. As normal as the two of them have been since the Nauvoo. Since she got shot.

The truth is that laying on the floor with the life bleeding out of her, Alex kneeling above with his hand on her stomach trying to keep the life from leaking out of her, she’d had a revelation. That these were her people. The MCRN was never going to take her back. Not after the collective stunt she pulled on Earth and then defying orders while on the Nauvoo. She was tired of having to follow the orders of people who couldn’t see the changing world for what it was. People caught up in the game of politics and fear. So she’d decided to call the Roci home. These people her family.

And then there was Alex. With his charm and his kindness and his open need to make sure everyone was taken care of. It all came from the large heart of his, just trying help the best way he knew how. With moderating fights and family dinners and making sure he was the best pilot he could be so he wasn’t the reason they all got killed. And it’s affecting her more than she thought it would, based on her previous time bunking with the crew.

In all her life, she’d never been drawn to relationships. She wasn’t lying when she told Alex on the tightbeam that that side of things had never appealed to her, even though people try to convince her she’s wrong. Domesticity never looked appealing. That person who was your everything. Grand gestures. Finding a home on Mars to live your life on and pop out a couple of kids. Romance. She wasn’t that kind of Marine. That kind of Martian. But with Alex, she wonders if there might be another option. One where she’s allowed to be herself and experience Alex’s romantic side at the same time without having to be drawn into it herself. Without the need to give up the life they know in order to commit to each other.

She knows she’s getting ahead of herself, but the possibilities of it leave her heart racing. And if the looks he’s been sending her way when he thinks she can’t see him are anything to go by, she’s not the only one who feels like there might be something there worth following. A string worth tugging on.

Maybe, someday in the future, she’ll figure out exactly what it all means. What she wants. What she thinks she can have. How, exactly, he feels. But for now, she’s stuck thinking it through, pushing herself too hard and earning a soft look every time she sits down in the chair next to his in the cockpit.

Alex fixes her a plate of fish and accompaniments and hands it to her, still going on about his story when she has a sudden urge to kiss him. She takes the offered plate and, stepping quickly next to him, plants a kiss to his cheek, barely catching part of his soft beard on her cheeks.

He’s stunned into silence and looking at her with wide eyes when she steps back.

“Thanks for the grub.”

She doesn’t bother sticking around to talk, instead taking her plate and bulb with her down to the infirmary, a flabbergasted Alex in her wake.


End file.
